ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 16
Mission 16 is a story mission. Available at level 31 after completing the quest Eye of the Truth. Contains ghosts level 31 and 32. Mission 16 The Eye of Truth Due to sabotage, our food rations have reached the bottom of the barrel. We need to destroy the Ghosts who've taken over the streets and open up a food rations transport route. This mission is to destroy the Ghosts surrounding the Pema Temple and reestablish a transport route. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 17000 points *Time: Within 50 minutes Perfect Clear Reward *Obtain Soul of Rebirth (Party) Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 74628 (first time only) *Lochany Seal *Ludra Seal *Skull Mask Necklace Guide #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Secure the Transport Route1/10. #Kill 40 ghosts in area. #Turn in Secure the Transport Route1/10. #Accept Extreme Action Hero2/10. #Move up and north and press D to zone into Assembly Hall Top 1. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Enforced Breakthrough3/10. #Kill 20 ghosts in area. #Move east and press D to zone into Assembly Hall Top 2. #Kill 20 ghosts in area. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Enforced Breakthrough3/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Pema Street 3. #Turn in Extreme Action Hero2/10. #Accept Find the Assassin4/10. #Find 10 Assassin Shaggia assassins and 10 Assassin Simarin assassins. #Turn in Find the Assassin4/10. #Move west and press D to zone into Pema Street 2. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Was it a Trap?5/10. #Move west and press D to zone into Temple Front. #Turn in Was it a Trap?5/10. #Accept Intruders6/10. #Kill 25 ghosts in area. #Turn in Intruders6/10. #Accept The History of the Future7/10. #Move north and press D to zone into Dispute Garden. #Turn in The History of the Future7/10. #Accept Protect the Secret Shrine8/10. #Move north and press D to zone into Interior Corridor. #Kill the 2 Bloody Hammer Rogitong. #Turn in Protect the Secret Shrine8/10. #Accept Thinking Up a Lot of Ideas9/10. #Kill 50 ghosts in area. #Turn in Thinking Up a Lot of Ideas9/10. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Troublesome Fellow10/10. #Move east and press D to zone into Stone Cave Passageway. #Kill Dimul. Maps Pema Street 2 Ghosts: *Wandering Mane ×13 *Wandering Manikino ×12 NPCs: Luna *Secure the Transport Route1/10 - Kill 40 ghosts in area. *Extreme Action Hero2/10 - Go to Tweener. *(phone in Assembly Hall Top 1) Enforced Breakthrough3/10 - Kill 20 ghosts in Assembly Hall Top 1 and 20 ghosts in Assembly Hall Top 2. *Was it a Trap?5/10 - Go to Ninchuh. Assembly Hall Top 1 Ghosts: *Assassin Shaggia ×9 *Assassin Simanin ×13 Assembly Hall Top 2 Ghosts: *Assassin Shaggia ×10 *Assassin Simanin ×13 Pema Street 3 Ghosts: *Assassin Shaggia ×17 *Assassin Simanin ×22 *Wandering Manikino ×8 NPCs: Tweener *Find the Assassin4/10 - Find 10 Assassin Shaggia assassins and 10 Assassin Simarin assassins. Temple Front Ghosts: *The Netherworld Bloody Tang ×8 *The Netherworld Tang ×27 NPCs: Ninchuh *Intruders6/10 - Kill 25 ghosts in area. *The History of the Future7/10 - Go to Sherup. Dispute Garden Ghosts: *The Netherworld Bloody Tang ×10 *The Netherworld Fast Tang ×26 NPCs: Sherup *Protect the Secret Shrine8/10 - Kill the 2 Bloody Hammer Rogitong in Interior Corridor. *Thinking Up a Lot of Ideas9/10 - Kill 50 ghosts in area. Luna *Troublesome Fellow10/10 - Kill Dimul in Stone Cave Passageway. Interior Corridor Party map. Ghosts: *Bloody Hammer Rogitong ×2 *The Netherworld Bloody Tang ×23 *The Netherworld Tang ×19 Stone Cave Passageway Party map. Ghosts: *Dimul ×1 *The Netherworld Bloody Tang ×13 *The Netherworld Fast Tang ×15 *The Netherworld Tang ×13 See Also #Eye of the Truth #Missions #''List of mission 16 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Pema Missions